The present invention relates to a mechanically regulated valve stroke adjuster. The present invention further relates to an internal-combustion engine with a mechanically regulated valve stroke adjuster and a method for regulating the valve strokes in internal-combustion engines.
When switching from full load to part load in internal-combustion engines, a vacuum occurs in the cylinders, as a result of which more fuel than necessary is sucked into the cylinders. This increases the fuel consumption of the internal-combustion engine and unburned fuel may possibly be discharged into the atmosphere.
The object therefore exists of providing a device with which the fuel consumption of an internal-combustion engine can be reduced.
This object is solved by providing a mechanically regulated valve stroke adjuster having:
A lifting lever displaying
a means by which the lifting lever is mounted in rotating fashion and in sliding fashion in a guide block,
a means which interacts with a camshaft that drives the lifting lever, and
a working curve,
At least one means which interacts with the lifting lever and displaces it in the guide block,
A camshaft which drives the lifting lever,
A valve which interacts with the working curve of the lifting lever and is moved by it.
In another configuration, the valve stroke adjuster according to the invention additionally displays a cam follower with roller which, on the one hand, interacts with the working curve of the lifting lever and is driven by the latter and, on the other hand, interacts with the valve and moves it.